Dreaming of You
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: They met by a change of plans at a carnival. Five years later, they can't forget what happened between them, the connection they shared under the stars, by the beach. They believed they would never see each other ever again, but time proved them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**My story for the Bunny Contest: **

**Thanks to Mandy for creating such an awesome contest and creating such amazing banners! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA details in here, just the storyline and words I created. **

**Dreaming of You: **

**First Shot **

I knew for almost damn sure that a sane person didn't fly all the way from Alaska to California to meet up with a stranger said person had met on a popular porn site. But with his sweet and smooth talking, and greatly admirable looks, he convinced me to fly over to his location, several hundred miles away, for a nice session of BDSM. With my love for older men, I was more than happy to be here.

Everything was laughs and giggles, until he asked me about my age. I had lied, using the same smooth talking he'd used one me, saying to him I was a few months into my eighteenth year of life. He liked that—he loved younger girls and I loved older men—and he especially liked his ladies close to eighteen and even better if the ladies were "untouched". I was the package he wanted, in one way, because I had not been deflowered. But my amazing lie was caught—he asked me about my year of birth and sent me to hell when he figured the calculations.

Not three months into the eighteenth year, but a few months away from eighteen.

He ditched me without a word, leaving me like an unwanted cat in the middle of the carnival where we had decided to meet.

But that was alright because I was in paradise.

I had come to California to get myself a man. And a man I was going to get. Not for the rest of my life, no—those boys were at home. One of the reasons I had flown here, I wanted a casual love affair that brought about easy and sleazy sex. I wanted no strings attached. No relationship drama or stress. I wanted casual—casual was less complicated.

Through my desperate state, only desperate for some fun times—_please don't tell me those Californian men are going to fail me too in joining me for some "casualness"_—I finally noticed what surrounded me.

It was like a dream.

I hated the thought of waking because this kind of dream would most likely fade from my mind as soon as I opened my eyes.

I was dreaming—never in my life had I seen the magnificent beauty I saw now.

The lights.

The beach.

The pier.

Lovely sounds like endless laughter, endless chatter, endless noise, endless. . .life.

The sounds that reached my ears gave me a joyous, thrilled feeling. My heart pumped in excitement. This. . .this was not anything I could ever see in my Alaska.

I was awestruck, delighted at having been brought here.

Here, the sun was almost gone, but all the lights surrounding us were enough to make up for the darkness the absence of the sun left.

I had been in awe from the first day I had arrived here.

And now, my last day here, I was mesmerized.

With the fact that I would soon depart from this place in my mind, it made every scenery even more amazing.

The beauty was gloried, if that was understandable.

As the minutes ticked by, I hated to leave this place.

With nobody by my side, I should have felt alone, but I didn't. I didn't know anyone, but I felt as if I knew everyone. I was in comfort and I never wanted to leave. I checked my phone for the time, and I realized I had an hour left to enjoy this dream, before a plane took me back to reality.

I quickened my pace, losing myself in the crowds of people, weaving around places and through places. Before long, I found myself a few feet away from the beach shore, gazing in wonder at the way the sun's last rays danced across the gleaming ocean, illuminating the ocean top in the most stunning way. Alaska was striking in its own way. . .but this, this sunset on the beach was indescribably gorgeous.

I stood staring at the beach, never wanting to leave.

"I've never seen a sight so beautiful," said a voice from beside me.

With the tone he was using, I couldn't decide if he was referring to the sunset view or. . .well, _me_.

The wind had carefully been teasing my long hair but now, somehow it decided to blow my hair all over the place, eventually stopping in a mess in front of my eyes.

The mysterious man chuckled. "Here, let me help you with that."

At first, I was kind of pissed at having been interrupted. But that soon faded.

I dared a peek over at him, quickly admiring his looks when his face came into my view. The simplest looks, brown eyes and brown hair—he made those features seem utterly handsome on a man. Before I had been a judge of these looks, I fell for men with blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone liked the blonde haired, blue eyed boys. . .there was no uniqueness in those characteristics.

This man was gorgeous.

Nothing compared to the cute man I had been about to do.

This man was attractive, handsome, charming, everything and anything else in relation to gorgeous.

_He _was like a dream.

When my hair was straight again, he looked into my eyes. "Indeed, very beautiful. . ."

I couldn't help but blush, but my bashfulness quickly faded when my thoughts finally caught up to me.

I had found what I had been seeking for—a Californian man!

The first man had escaped the hands of my desires easily, but this man would not have it as easy as the first.

This man was staying with me.

"It really is a stunning sight," I said, but my eyes were on him, paying no mind to the sunset and ocean.

"Prettiest thing I have ever seen. . ."

"I wouldn't mind feeling it against my skin. . .caressing me in a passionate way."

He and I both weren't talking about the sunset any longer. I turned to him completely, done with suggesting tones that implied that I wanted him. We hadn't been talking about the sunset from the start.

"It's so beautiful. . .I love what I have in front of me."

The unknown man smiled.

"I take it you're not from around here?" he asked, ever so serious.

I scrunched up my eyebrows together, but it probably looked like I was having a seizure. "Have you been following me around?"

"No. . .I always hear that from tourists that come visit this annual summer carnival."

I stayed quiet, taking in a breath. As the sun went down, I couldn't help but notice how romantic it would be if I had someone loved by my side, preferably a beau, holding his hand as the sun slowly settled in, maybe having him slowly lean to my side and unexpectedly kiss my lips, once, twice, however many kisses he desired, while he held me in the most romantic way.

"What are you thinking about?"

I lied about my thoughts, because it would be kind of strange to tell my romantic thoughts to a stranger. _What was I saying—all those books my best friend made me read were getting to me. I was becoming a romantic. Focus. Focus, Rose. _I came here for a romantic, but very BDSM-like romp in the hay, figuratively speaking. In other words, I was here for nice, casual sex.

How could I express my thoughts to this stranger?

"Silence does not work on me, by the way. If you aren't going to share your thoughts, I sure will. I think you are beautiful and I want to take you out on a date."

I made a face, but I was glad he had taken the first step. "My time here is limited. Had to call an early flight, since. . .my plans didn't go as they should have gone." Sucked. The man that had ditched me looked as if he were good at anything my mind and body desired. But this stranger—he was a hunk and I wouldn't hesitate to wager he was a well-hung hunk.

Delicious.

"What were your plans?" he asked, with mild curiosity.

"Meeting up with a guy that was supposed to give me the time of my life."

The mysterious guy laughed, a real sexual laugh, promising things—sensual things.

This was exactly what I had been seeking for when I arrived here.

But I was making myself too available. For me, things couldn't be fun without a challenge. A little hard-to-get game would be fun to play.

"Why are you here? I want to be alone," I told him, using sassy attitude. Some men enjoyed finding a challenge in pursuing a girl; I could give him that challenge. _Or maybe not. . ._

"I don't give up so easily. When I see something I want, I go for it."

I tried to give the silent treatment, but inside, I was thrilled to hear the words coming from his mouth.

As he mentioned, it did not work for long.

"Remember, I don't give up easy."

"What do you want?" I snapped, still keeping up the feisty sassiness.

"I want to talk to you."

I finally moved to face him and wow. . .aside from gorgeous, he was tall. "All right. . .you want to take me out on a date?"

"Yes, I do."

"A date is romantic. I am not into the romantic right now. I came here for a sexual escapade."

"I can give you that," he said. "Whatever you want."

"Just some words before we're off—I came here for something casual and I intend to keep it casual. Strangers stay strange to each other. . .no names should be known."

He winked, taking my hand toward the activity of the fair. He showed me a good time around the carnival—for thirty minutes, leading me to the large Ferris wheel first, pointing out lighted areas when we reached the highest point of the ride. I loved the way his eyes shined with excitement as he spoke about his town. After the rides, he bought me the specialties of the carnival, which included a corn dog, fried Twinkie, large onion rings, and the kettle corn. I really didn't like kettle corn, but the way he placed the kettle inside my mouth, looking into my eyes as if I were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. . .kettle corn never had been so interesting to me.

After juvenile fun at the carnival, he took me to his truck.

"Do you want to see how a Californian man goes riding?"

I didn't know if he was literally speaking or. . .if he was suggesting something entirely different.

Either way, I wanted to see what he was referring to, so I said, "Show me."

"You look good in that bikini," he muttered, speeding off soon after. He took me places, around town, through abandoned dirt roads—we went _everywhere_, it seemed. Finally, he slowed down the craziness, slowly pulling in into a driveway, driving until we reached a standstill. Glancing around myself, I realized we were parked near the beach, or the backyard of a large estate, which was the beach shore.

I assumed we were just going to go straight to the point, straight to exploring each other's bodies. But my assumptions were not correct, for he took my hand, motioning toward the beach with a nod of his head. I had believed things would be kept casual, but as the minutes passed by—it was still casual, but casual in a romantic way. Perhaps my earlier wants were becoming reality; the man I had craved for was here, sharing a romantic moment with me.

The man smiled, leading me toward the beach when we managed to step out of his truck, after placing a blanket against the ground.

"You're so lucky," I said. "You live in paradise. Alaska is beautiful, but not this kind of beautiful."

The stranger shrugged. "I suppose. . .my eyes have seen something much more beautiful than what you call beautiful. And yes"—his eyes landed on me, on my face, admiring my features—"I am talking about you."

I stood, stunned, unable to comprehend many things. . .like what my name was.

But I was smiling. And happy.

"I have never. . ." He seemed unable to finish, looking away.

"Yeah?"

"I just met you, and I have complicated feelings. . .I am hoping my interpretation of my emotions are wrong, because of what you told me about wanting casual, but. . .I think I love you. You're unlike anyone I've ever known." The man looked confused, looking as if the words he were saying were not something he wanted to admit. He took a breath and then seemed determined. "I can't keep up the bad boy façade you want to see. I don't like playing those games. I like you. More than a lot. More than you want to be liked."

My eyes widened. And it was so scary. . .because I was feeling the same things he had just described. But I never would admit it.

"This is so stupid. . ." he trailed off. "Why did this have to happen to me? I mean. . .we haven't even known each other for an hour. But you have made the greatest impact on my life. I can't _not _love you. . .it's so pathetic!"

I couldn't hear anything else—I refused to listen to anything else he said. I came here for _casual_ and it was going to stay casual. I couldn't have any hardships acting as extra baggage when I returned to Alaska.

I stopped his romantic speech by putting two fingers to his lips. "I want to hear nothing else. You promised me a good time." My lips against his certainly halted whatever else he wanted to add. His kisses held a promise, and despite me wanting to keep everything casual, he was taking me deeper, taking me to a more intimate level, where emotions _were _involved, where every emotion involved with _love _was involved.

Still kissing him, I stepped backwards, walking until my feet were stepping on top of the blanket. He pushed me down on the makeshift bed that rested against the sand, making sure it was him on top. He moved his lips over to mine; I glued my lips with his. We were not holding back now and things between us were becoming more intimate, more sensual.

When we were partially naked, I took my lips off his and buried my head into his chest.

"I am not going to lie. . ." I started, but I didn't know how to continue.

He put an arm on either side of me, holding himself up, looking down at me. "What's wrong?"

"I am scared."

"Scared of what?" To ease my tension, he began to tenderly place kisses over my exposed chest.

"I am scared. . . I have never been with someone—I have never been with a man before. I am virgin," I blurted out. "These feelings I am feeling are so _strange_ to me." I released a breath, feeling nervous, feeling hungry, but not the hungry where I craved food; I craved this man, wanted him to take me in the most loving and gentle way.

"I understand exactly what you're talking about," he whispered against my chest, slowly allowing his tongue to tease one of my breasts, completely pulling off the black string bikini top I had been wearing. "I'll be gentle with you. . .I'll love you. Your first time should never be forgotten. And I know I will never forget our time together because. . .well, this is my first time too."

I was breathless due to his teasing. It was a few minutes before I could manage the ability to speak. "I don't believe you," I breathed out. "You're older than I am and I am sure females follow after you all the time."

"They do. But I am not interested in easy girls."

I released a laugh, finding humor in his words, finding humor in the irony of my situation. I came here for a good fuck but now. . .it was turning into a romantic, affectionate session of lovemaking. "Look at this—you've contradicted your words."

"How so?" he asked, feigning confusion, but I could tell he knew what I was referring to.

"You've agreed to be here with me, with no questions. I offered myself to you and you didn't deny."

"But I want to be here. . ."

He massaged my body with his hands, placing kisses all over my naked body, going from lips to my legs. There wasn't a spot on my body where his hands hadn't touched me. Slowly, I was relaxing, but I was still a bit terrified at this being my first time. "Are you still scared?" he muttered in a question against the skin right above the location of my pelvis. "We can stop. And you can leave. And when you remember me, you'll think of me as just a guy you were close to losing your virginity with."

I tightened my arms around him, keeping him in spot. "I think we share the same feelings. But I don't want to push farther than this. I want you to make love to me. I want you to be my first. I want you to be in my memories when I think about my first time."

The verbal talking was done, but our bodies soon began to speak to each other.

We had no rush, but it was almost ridiculous how much we needed each other. I never knew the power of love. I recalled I had watched the famous movie about the sinking boat, laughing at how fast the two main characters had fallen in love. I laughed, thinking it was just a made up story. It _was _a made up story, but now I realized that love could happen in that way. Love could happen in a blink of an eye and give someone the most radical emotions.

As more clothes came off, I realized we weren't just having sex—we were making love as if we had been in love for a lifetime, as if we had been sharing a timeless love, and finally decided to take love to the next step.

He began moving on top of me, halting the showering of his kisses against my body. His touches were not something that he stopped, caressing my body, centimeter by centimeter. Like he had done earlier, he held himself up with his arms, admiring whatever he could see of my body, slowly sliding his gaze over me, as if he did not want to miss anything of what my body revealed.

His eyes found mine again; I looked back at him.

His body somehow found itself resting on top of mine again. He grabbed one of my hands and kissed the palm of my hand, as he placed his manhood's head near my entrance, entering me easily, making it as easy as possible for me. I gasped, gripping my hands around his back, digging my nails onto the skin of his lower back. The pain was unbearable, but there was a great pleasure that outweighed the pain.

He pressed a kiss to my exposed neck, as I arched my back for him to take me, more of me, to go deeper than he already was, to connect closer than we already were. We stopped for a few seconds, trying to catch a bit of a breath, but the attempts were futile, since our breathing breaks were interrupted by so much kissing that was happening between us. This was humbling —in reality, this was what I had been seeking for when I visited California. It made me so pained that I would wake up from this beautiful dream so soon.

After giving paced strokes, our control was lost, our sanity soon fading. His pace, the thrusts he was giving me, went from slow to fast, from deep to. . ._deeper. _ I wanted him closer to me. It seemed impossible to have him closer, but in this world we lived in, almost nothing was impossible. I shifted my leg to the side, wrapping it around his waist, effectively bringing us closer. Too soon, too freaking soon. . .but it was more than wonderful when it happened—his orgasm caught up to him. I reached my climax while he enjoyed his, my womanly walls tightening around him, draining him from his seed as he came right within me.

I had never been in such bliss.

I was a bit saddened, as we struggled for breath, as we gave each other longing looks, followed by passionate kisses, that the dream would end so soon.

But enough was never enough.

And that was proved correct when the stranger pushed himself inside me once again for more of those beautiful feelings that came with carnal intimacy . . .

We couldn't stop kissing. . .we couldn't stop loving.

Who the hell cared if I missed my flight?

In the morning, as the ocean waves lapped in, I felt a soft spray of mist against my face. Feeling a tad bit colder, I moved closer to the warm body that held me. A second passed and I was able to finally open both of my eyes, clearly, without constant blinking. The stranger was sleeping, looking like a god captured by the brushstrokes of a very talented artist.

I couldn't enjoy the sight of him long, because he had woken up. He seemed indifferent, guarded, but I could tell the feelings he had been feeling were still the same. I could tell this because, every so often, his eyes were on me, giving me that same passionate look he had been giving me all night as we loved each other under the stars.

We did share one last romantic moment. It only consisted of him stroking my hair and staring into my eyes, while I stayed immobile, enjoying the last few minutes with him.

A minute passed—I was close to tears. I always promised I wouldn't ever ditch my life for a man. I wasn't going to do it now, despite how painful it was to let go of this. . .stranger. No matter how intimate we might have gotten, at the end of the day, he was still a stranger. And he forever would be a stranger to me. It was better to depart now and make things easier for both of us. After all, as agonizing as it might be, I had a life back in Alaska that I had to return to.

I removed his hands away from me, pulling away from him. "We should get dressed."

He nodded, standing up.

I could only admire his gorgeousness for a few seconds before his pants were covering the magnificent beauty I found in the lower half of his body.

I stood up, finally, after a million excuses to stay with him forever ran through my mind. As he had mentioned, we had only known each other for a few hours, but he'd had the greatest effect on my world, brightened my life considerably.

I dressed slow, hoping to prolong our departure.

But slipping into jeans couldn't take an hour, could it?

When I was dressed, I looked up at him, unable to speak, only wanting to express myself with tears.

I never wanted to leave him, but I had to.

"I should go. . ."

What could I say? It was nice meeting you? It was nice sex? I wish I could stay here forever?

Without finding words, I stayed silent.

"The airport is that way," he said, pointing toward the left. "I'll see you when I see you."

Walking away from love had to be the most painful thing I had done in my lifetime.

As I walked away, with so much to say, daring glances over my shoulder at the god that stared out into the sea, tears flowing from eyes—I wondered what was going to happen when I woke up from my dream.

**Well, what do you think? **

**Thanks for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**-Melissa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi: Thank you! So great to hear you liked it. **

**mavebelikova: Thank you! I am glad you liked it:) And they have some things waiting for them;) **

**Definitely doubted this...but don't be sad if you didn't like it there will be more to come. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, I just own the storyline and the words I created with it. **

**Shot Two:**

**Dimitri POV**

"Dimitri, come on—you have to let me go. This is going to be the coolest party yet."

I sighed, lifting up a box. . .of whatever my mother had ordered, setting the box against a nearby table. I loved my sisters to death, but with how _rebellious _the youngest could be, I was more than thankful I hadn't spawned my own child to come back and bite me in the ass, figuratively speaking, since I was not a man with role model characteristics. If I ever fathered a kid—I could begin to imagine how much the world would hate me, especially if the kid took on after me.

I glanced over at my youngest sister. "Viktoria, you're of legal age. Why are you asking for my permission? I am not your—" I couldn't say the 'dad' or 'father' word in front of my youngest sister. She was the one who hadn't been so quick to recover when we discovered my father was cheating on my mother back in our Russian hometown.

"Dimitri, I think—well, all the females in this family think—even if we didn't grow up with a father. . .it is okay because you took up the role pretty good. Of course, you're not our father, but you're here more often, giving more support than. . .the excuse of a man ever did." Viktoria nodded, catching me surprise by giving me a quick hug.

I was moved. There was much challenge between my sisters and me, always bantering as civil as cats and dogs, but at the end of the day. . .the love we had for each other outweighed anything else.

Viktoria cleared her throat, focusing on her fingers for a second, before glancing back up at me. "I guess. . .I want to say thank you for always being there for us all. And yeah, I am dreading the day when a female catches your eye because, and all the Belikov females agree again, we don't know what we would do without you."

I sat against my mother's desk, one leg on, one leg off. "Viktoria, you're never going to have to worry about me leaving you guys. I plan to stay a lonely man," I said, reaching over and in a brotherly gesture, ruffled her hair. Of course, she slapped my hand away, whining about. . .female hair worries. I could understand her concern—I used to have long hair once up a time. I shaved it off the first chance I could; I couldn't deal with such mess every day, especially the days my hair looked similar to the aftermath of a bomb explosion.

"Now that you successfully managed to destroy my hair, I don't think I feel the same heart touched feelings towards you any longer." Viktoria glared my way, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know why you plan to stay single forever. . .you're gay!"

"Only a little," I muttered sarcastically. "Don't shit, _honey. _You're wearing the very shirt I sewed together."

"Did I mention I love gay people?" Viktoria rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse, readying to leave. "Since you're a creeper who loves to work as a seamstress, who also refuses to leave the shop. . .would you like anything from town?"

"You can bring me those buffalo legs I like. . ."

Viktoria looked at me, before she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Dimka, you're a little dumb-dumb!"

I smiled.

"Buffalo wings. They're called buffalo _wings_."

"And what did I say?"

"Buffalo legs," Viktoria said, laughing.

I reached for her hair again, but she shooed my hand away with hers and shocked me once more by hugging me tight.

"You're my favorite brother."

I gave her a mock stare, but inside I was teasing. "That doesn't mean much, since I am your only brother and all." I let her go. "Get going, kiddo. Have fun. But always be safe."

"You got it, Dimka. I'll make sure to bring you back a whole buffalo, because I know you love those wings. Promise me not to choke this time? You know, it was pretty awkward to see my invincible brother choking on a small, little chicken bone. . ."

"It happens," I said, shrugging.

Viktoria smiled, bumping her shoulder against my shoulder. "Now, Dimka. . .what do you say about driving me into town?"

"You little girl. . ." I trailed off, following Viktoria out the door, muttering profanities in my native, Russian language.

"Say another bad word and I'll tell Grandma Yeva to beat you with her cane."

I stayed quiet. Sometimes. . .the only man of the family had to fear the craziness of the Belikov females. Most especially. . .a male really feared the beatings delivered by Yeva's cane.

When we were driving down the road, Viktoria lowered the radio. "All this new music is _crap_."

"Which is why I listen to old-timer music."

"Well, it goes without saying that you would listen to that music, since you're an old-timer and all." Viktoria stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking out her window at the beach we passed, staring away for a while, speaking when she tired of eyeing away at the ocean. "Dimitri," she began slowly, "your plan is never going to work."

I wondered what she was referring to, so I stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"For one, you're a looker, brother. You're gorgeous. You plan to be alone. . .I don't think females plan to leave you alone."

"I am gay, you said so yourself, remember?"

Viktoria rolled her eyes. "I can agree you have the characteristics of a gay at times, but I have never met another male who could iron clothing so great and still be a man filled with testosterone and masculinity, a real man."

Again, I opted for silence instead of words.

"It's that girl, isn't it? The one you always dream about?"

It was instantly on the defensive. "It was just a dream. She didn't happen."

Viktoria shrugged. "Keep in mind that one day that girl you always dream about, the one from five years ago. . .she's going to make it back into your world, make it back to you. Love always finds a way to creep on you and creep back to you. I believe it, Dimka. She is going to make it back to you, and one of these days, you'll realize it wasn't just a dream."

"Not going to happen. Your beliefs are too bizarre."

"Have you ever tried looking for her?"

"I don't even know her name," I admitted, shaking my head at her words. In truth, a day did not go by when I didn't search for her.

"And that is your bad. Because you were too scared, like a little chicken. . .you're fucked. You should have been, like, 'Hey, bitch, Dimitri Belikov is my name and here is my number. Call me up, baby'. Well, something a bit more eloquent but around those lines."

"She wanted no names. . .and I respected her."

"And now you're screwed."

I pulled into a small driveway, where Viktoria's best friend lived. Before she got off the car, Viktoria smiled. "Dimitri, I have hopes for you and I am never going to give them up. Life has this weird sense of humor, and the chances seem extremely slim, but I know some way, somehow. . .that girl is going to make it back into your life." She gave me another one of her rare, kind smiles and she was off.

As soon as she was gone, I finally allowed for my loneliness to creep up within me, to me. I could never show this weakness in the face of my family, of my three sisters, my mother, or my grandmother. This was a weakness, a vulnerability, filled with so much loneliness. . .and it was only for myself. The females that looked up to me could not see me falter for they would fall themselves.

Lonely and alone, I drove through the familiar roads that led to the airport.

After minutes of senseless driving, I noticed in my lonely state I had chauffeured myself to the local airport. I slowed down my driving, stationing my car in one of the available parking spaces. When I wanted to be alone, I came to the airport. It was not the adequate place to be, seeing as how there was endless activity at the airport, but I felt comfort.

Being at the airport, for me. . .it was always the same things. Pretending to wait for a stranger, but inside actually hoping the stranger I was expecting would somehow make her way out of the airports doors. I would be there for her. It had been five years, but god knew it seemed like an eternity ago, and despite how long ago it seemed, the memories we shared, we had created, were as clear as yesterday.

She hadn't know it then. . .but when I saw her retreat to the airport, I followed after her. Still with stealth on my side, and a very broken heart, I watched as she made her way into the airport, following her inside. And still with a very broken heart, I saw as she boarded the plane, forever leaving. I wanted to stop her—I was going to stop her. . .but she wanted us to remain strangers and forever strangers we would be.

I realized how foolish Viktoria was—sure, life had a sense of humor.

But it really wasn't funny at all.

Feeling the same feelings of five years ago, the same exact feelings I had felt when I watched the stranger board the plane, watching the plane take off, not only with my stranger but with a piece for my heart, I stayed at the airport, hoping I could see her face once again, touch her gorgeous body once more, pull her tight against me, kiss those lips of hers. Would I be given the chance to see her one more time, I wouldn't make the same foolish mistake twice. . .I would never let her go.

_What if I had stopped her? _

One thing was for sure—I would never know.

The next day, with barely any sleep, I could finally focus on my tailor duties.

My mother ran the seamstress service and I had to help out because my sisters sure as hell weren't going to do it. I didn't mind, since there was a plus to my job. Usually, my mother allowed me to take measurements for all the female customers in hopes one of them would fall for my charms. _No. . .no my heart was still stuck back in the past, back to five years ago. _

But in reality, I would much rather my sisters focus on their studies. Seeing as how I was never given the opportunity to do so, immediately assuming responsibility for my family when my father had walked off, or rather when I had kicked him to the curb, I wanted my sisters to be successful, even if I had to sacrifice a piece of my masculinity being a seamstress. . .or the male definition of a seamstress, a tailor.

In other words, so as long as my five females were happy, I was happy.

I was brought back out of my fantasy world when I heard the door open. As employee protocol stated, I looked up at the customer, easy smile on my face, standing up to greet her. I was not disappointed with what my eyes caught while I looked. As a man, her looks didn't go unnoticed by me.

But even if I hadn't been born a man. . .I knew even females would give this lady an extra glance.

"Can I help you with something?" I managed to get out of my lips. How I was able to speak was something I did not know. I was surprised I could say the words correctly. In truth, I was only thinking of how beautiful she was and I was shocked my thoughts on her beauty hadn't slipped out from between my lips. And that was strange. . .seeing as how the only female I thought as beautiful was the girl from five years ago.

_I sure love my job. _

She seemed confused as she looked at me; however, I looked at her in total appreciation. Sure, she had the normal looks many of the Californian females of my town had—dark colored hair, tanned skin, brown eyes—but there was definitely something distinctive about her style, she held her own in a unique way. She wasn't trying to be stunning. . .but she sure as hell couldn't help it—she was beautiful in an indescribable manner.

When my eyes met hers, the world went still.

Even my heartbeat slowed until I wondered if it even existed.

My mind frantically wondered, tried to remembered, what Viktoria's words had been.

What had she said?. . .

Life had this weird sense of humor.

And I had said life wasn't really funny at all. . .

Perhaps it wasn't funny, but it most definitely was arrogant—I sure had been slapped in the face.

Because the girl standing before me, the girl that was giving me uncertain looks. . .

She was the very girl I had fallen in love with five years ago.

Viktoria had been right.

I had not been dreaming.

I was about to ask if she remembered me when she spoke words that figuratively stabbed at my insides.

"Yes, you can help me. . .I dropped off my fiancé's suits two days ago and I wonder if they were ready yet?"

"First and last name?" I asked in a monotone voice, moving the computer mouse to wake up the monitor.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway."

_Figures. _A rose was beautiful. . .and this Rose was most definitely beautiful.

"Rose, your fiancé's suits should be done in a few hours." _I really hope she did not notice how my tone darkened when I said "fiancé". _

She nodded, smile lightening her features. "That is fine. I will come back in a few hours." She glanced down, confusion filling her features. A moment later, she looked back at me, still seeming very unsure. Her eyes remained focused on me, on the newly cut hair, but most especially on my eyes that were taking in every inch of her features much like her eyes were doing to me. Finally, after a minute of staring at me, her eyes widened and _recognition_, it seemed, settled in. "Okay. . .this is bizarre, but I feel as if I have already met you? Do you remember me?"

I hesitated to respond, analyzing the answers I wanted to tell her.

Now that I learned she had a fiancé, my thoughts changed. Bringing back our past could possibly ruin what she had with her fiancé. . .and I did not want that, despite how strong my feelings were for her.

"No," I told her. "I have never met you in my life."

I watched disappointment dance over her features. It was as if she _wanted _me to remember who she was.

"I thought you would remember me," she said, her lips almost forming into a frown. "Are you sure you don't remember me at all?"

"No, not all. You probably are confusing me with someone else." Inside, I was going crazy. I wanted to tell her that it was me, that it had been who had held her and loved her for the first time five years ago. I wanted hold her and be reminded of the way we had loved each other, enjoyed each other. I wanted to. . .love her.

"Then why do I feel as I have already met you?" she questioned, staring at me.

"Maybe you were dreaming?" I offered.

She—Rose, that was her name—Rose shook her head. "I _have _been dreaming of you. But you can't dream of somebody you have never met. You can only dream of people your eyes have seen before. You're not a stranger. _I_ remember _you_."

"But I am a stranger," I told her, because in fact, we were still strangers.

Rose's eyes narrowed, giving me a determined look. "Well, let's not be strangers. We've met before."

Finally, my control faded. "Strangers should forever be strangers."

She gave me a dark glare. "And that is what we will remain."

I recovered from _my_ discontent quick. . .but just as I was about to say something else, she walked away from my life once again.

**Not the meeting you expected but I promise to make it up to you next update. I wanted to take them to the beach to meet. . .but I realized not yet. Don't worry. Romance in the next chapter! **

**Share the thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading! Here is another "shot". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. I do, however, own this storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

**Shot Three**

**Rose **

"Rose, sweetheart, are you ready to head inside?"

"Hold up a minute," I replied, giving my fiancé a fast smile before returning to ransacking through my purse. "I need to find something. . .it should be in here."

"Maybe if you cleaned out your purse, you would be able to find stuff easier."

I continued to rummage through my purse as if my fiancé hadn't spoken, observing him through the my peripheral vision, remembering the history we shared. My fiancé, Eddie Castile, and I had met through my parents. From then we were inseparable, which was why I had accompanied him to California when he had been offered a job as a high school teacher. Despite my wish of never leaving Alaska, I was here. I was glad I was here because I loved him. . .but that was _then_. As of now, my feelings were in chaos—all over the place.

My stranger had really made my emotions go haywire.

Eddie laughed, taking hold of my hand and purse. "Your maniac searching makes me a bit anxious. I think we should head inside the house and watch the movie already."

I sighed, giving up on finding a needle. My stupid dress had ripped and my fashion course back in Alaska made me sure that I could have it fixed within minutes, by myself, but finding a needle was making my life impossible. "I give up. We can watch the movie together, but just a warning. . .I might fall asleep. Wine makes me fall asleep."

Eddie winked, opening the door for me as soon as he was done getting himself off the car. He stopped whatever he had been about to do to give me a quick kiss. After, he helped me out of the car, taking hold of my hand, leading me inside the house and into our bedroom. I took off the modest dress, getting comfortable inside the bed.

I really had wanted to enjoy the night with him, being chaste and cuddly, but I fell asleep. We had never done anything sexual, since he believed I was waiting till marriage and he respected my decision.

But little did he know his fiancée had many parts of her life she was greatly ashamed of.

In the morning, or well. . .several hours later, I woke up to my own insanity. I didn't stress when I realized I had slept more than twelve hours and it was dark once again. Sleeping more hours than what was considered normal was a normality for my insanity. But I did feel some guilt, since I had missed Eddie taking off to that stupid Socratic seminar. . .whatever the hell that was, it sounded boring—I was happy Eddie wouldn't be coming back in three months' time.

The guilt didn't stay long, though, because soon. . . I felt that need, that anxiety. . .the feelings that converted me into a Demoness. I was a good person, at least for the most part. But there was side of me. . .the good side of me liked to fade into darkness, embrace the darkness.

And if I didn't appease that desire, the desire to be a total fuck-up, if I didn't fight this personal demon. . .I would most likely go crazy.

It was an addiction. . . a very bad addiction.

And that side sure wouldn't mind another love affair with that man I always dreamed about.

I tossed the covers off me, kicking them away. I hated to be stuck inside the house another minute, so I prettied myself up and before I walked out the door, I went straight to my medicine cabinet that did have a few illegal substances here and there. Eddie did not know about this and I could only hope he never found out.

Hours later, at the club, men were going a bit crazy with me around. But I didn't care what the men thought of me, what anyone thought of me, actually; I was having great fun, and I was living my life exactly how I wanted to live it, with no interruptions, going with the flow of life, no worries or cares.

I learned either life could be a horrible bitch or a beautiful lie. I chose to see it as a beautiful lie; I loved pretending there was nothing wrong in this world.

"Hey, pretty lady," a guy called out from the bar, motioning for me to join him when he caught my attention.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, sitting down on the stool next to him.

The guy stayed quiet for a second, checking out anything he could of my body. His eyes mostly stayed focused on the view the neckline of my mini dress left. "What is a sexy bitch like yourself doing alone at the club?"

"Trying to have a good time. . ."

The guy—ah, I remembered him from the last club visit—pulled out a small plastic bag from the inside of his coat. The white substance—or the white powder, in fact—inside the bag gave my eyes a tease. My insides yearned for the substance, for the drug he held within my reach. Cocaine. . .the substance that helped my beautiful lie live much longer. . .

Even as my high was strong within, I could not wipe out the images of the stranger guy I was madly in love with, the guy who I had given my whole heart and life to five years ago. Everywhere I looked, he materialized, an apparition formed by my delusional mind. Every man I touched, his every characteristic morphed into the features of the stranger man I loved.

As I danced with the club guy that had fed my addiction, I couldn't shake off my bad feelings, despite me being all cracked out.

The hours passed and soon it was clear to me that the longing I felt for my stranger of five years had made any type of high of mine disappear.

_I wish _I hadn't ever reunited with him ever again.

I had been perfectly fine just pretending I had never met him.

My life had been "beautiful" in Alaska; I felt no yearning for a man I did not know because, in Alaska, it was much easier to pretend I had no history in this town, the very same town where I had met my stranger of five years ago.

I blessed the power of pretending.

Now, I could only blame these _hallucinations _to the drug high I was on.

If the stranger did not want me. . .it would be much easier to go back to pretending.

I let go of the guy I was dancing with and went to go find myself a much _easier _man.

He was putting up a fight, though.

"You're really fucked up. You should head home."

I made a face at the guy, stealing his cigarette from between his hands. I put the cigarette to my lips and winked at the man, inhaling the beautiful smoke. Obviously it did not compare to the rush I felt when I sniffed those lines, but one hit of cocaine was enough.

"I am leaving now," he was saying—I had no idea who _he _was—lighting another cigarette. "I think you should too."

"No. . .okay, but you're such a bitch. You fuck me and then leave me."

The guy pushed me against the door of his SUV.

"You're delusional. We never have done anything. Stop looking for me. I love my wife."

"Of course you do. I know her. . .she loves doing the guy that works at the fast-food restaurant." I laughed, a real sarcastic thing. "Fine, stud. I am going home." I opened his SUV door. "But not before grabbing this," I told him, taking hold of the long bottle of some kind of liquor. The stranger—Jean, I believed his name was—shook his head.

"Try not to kill anyone."

I blew him a kiss and walked to my car.

I was driving and drinking, but what the hell, I would much rather leave this place drunk than as a lost soul who never had the chance to have her love returned by the man she loved, especially if he was that asshole stranger. . .that hadn't remembered her.

Speaking of—I had to slam my foot against the break in order to avoid crushing _my_ stranger.

He merely glanced my way, continuing to walk.

When I flipped him off, now that made him react. He stayed walking, but he was coming my way.

Shit.

I scanned my car on the quicks, hoping to find my shades.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

One look into my eyes and anyone could see I was not _sane_.

Mercifully, at the last second, I found them before he reached me.

"Come on, babe!" I called out. "Get off the road. I am trying to get home."

He noticed the bottle, but he did not say anything.

"Your fiancé's suits are ready."

"Thank you—" I stopped talking, suddenly having a great idea. "I'll be honest. . .I have been a loner all my life and I make myself feel better when I say I have a fiancé. Those suits belong to my father. I don't have a fiancé. Plus, I am always medicated and never can tell what is real and what is fake."

He didn't believe me at all, that was obvious of his facial expression. He looked at my hands on the steering wheel. Dammit, _where the hell was my ring?_. . .well, it was a good thing I had lost the ring.

"Again I say, my medication makes me a bit insane and do crazy shit. Like five years ago, when I got fucked for the first time by a stranger. . .I was medicated. Not by legal drugs, but still medicated."

That sparked an emotion within him. I wasn't sure which, but it was visible in his eyes.

"Well, sir, I'll see you later. I am a single lady and I need to find me a boy." I winked at him, so high off my drunkenness. . .I knew if I was sane, I wouldn't be saying these words to the man. I didn't continue with my words when I realized how petty and childish I was being. I sobered even more when it hit me. . .I was cheating on Eddie.

_Oh well. _

Eddie was a great man, but ultimately, he wasn't the man I had dreamed about.

"You're single?"

I gave him a grin.

"Promise me you'll stay away from the shop."

"I promise," I told him, with absolute seriousness. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Belikov. Dimitri Belikov."

"I am planning on never seeing you again, Dimitri Belikov."

My stranger seemed upset as the words left my mouth.

While I drove off, I realized my chances of ever being with the man I truly loved were gone. The same depression that had caused me to be a drug addict was creeping back to me again. He didn't realize. . .he hadn't realized how much that night had meant to me, how lonely I was because I couldn't have him. He didn't realize how much my dreams always consisted of him, even when the man I was going to marry was holding me in the night.

As I drove, tears poured from my eyes and loneliness poured into my heart. I was so stupid. . .I was doing illegal substances, drugs, that ruined my life and it was foolish of me as well, cheating on the man I vowed never to leave, Eddie. But I was even more unwise to have walked away from love five years ago. Maybe I could have been happy with my stranger, ditching all that I thought was good back in Alaska.

Unfortunately, it was something I would never know.

Not only because I would never be given the chance. . .because, before I had time to react, a car crashed into the car I was driving, sending the car spinning, crashing into something that definitely destroyed most of my car and most definitely did not leave me a great chance of living and fulfilling my dream of marrying the man of my dreams.

**Goodness. Last chapter of misfortune...and the next is all happiness! **

**Share the thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I rewrote chapter three, so if you want to read that before you read this chapter...that would be wise! **

**Anyway, thanks so much for the support! I am going to keep the AN simple because it is too late to be awake. Thank you all for reading!**

**Shot Four:**

**Dreaming of You**

_Three Months Later _

I hated the world in that second—I hated everything about my world. While I twitched in nervousness, I couldn't help but wish that I was on one of my unhealthy highs again. Unfortunately for me, fortunately for everyone else, as soon as my fiancé Eddie had known about my "whereabouts", he sent me to rehab. Once there, the drugs I had ever used all but faded my from my mind.

Still, I sometimes wished I could get my hands on them, especially now. . .since I was going to marry boring Eddie.

My bridal gown was a beautiful thing and that made marrying Eddie more exciting. Other than that, I couldn't care less of what he would say when he learned that I had walked out on him on the day of our wedding. Although I wanted to, I couldn't just walk out on Eddie. He had helped me out, with my depression, with anything I had needed for when I was "cleaning" myself.

No. . .I couldn't _just _walk out on Eddie.

Not after all he had done for me.

I would talk to him first.

I gathered up my skirt, reaching for my clutch, opening the hotel room door after taking Eddie's hotel room cardkey from my sleeping father's hand, sneaking out quickly, in case my mother decided to stop me. As soon as I was out the door, I quickly scurried down the hall, rounded the corner, and entered the elevator. With my impatience, I knew I couldn't stand being stuck inside an elevator for long, so I was glad I only had to go down one floor.

I located Eddie's room quickly. At first, I thought I had mistaken the room because I saw strange things people wouldn't normally see inside a groom's hotel suite.

My eyes followed the trail of clothes, clothes that consisted of male and _female _apparel, a trail of clothes that led to the restroom. As my eyes observed the clothing, trying to decide if it actually was female clothing, my feet slowly sneaked the rest of me to the bathroom. I heard conversation coming from the bathroom that caught my attention. Before completely heading inside, I stopped my walking, assuming the role of a spy, keeping stealth on my side.

I quieted my breathing and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Carmondy, stop!"

"I will not stop," a shrilly female voice said, adding a witchy laugh. "What is she going to do? She is an addict and knows nothing else except that she likes drugs."

"Carmondy, no. Stop. I don't want to do this with you. I have been saving myself for Rose."

The girl—Carmondy—spilled out another series of bitchy laughter. "Saving yourself? Really, Eddie? _I _screwed you for the first time and I have been screwing you ever since, behind Rose's back."

"Carmondy, shut the hell up! Get off your knees."

"What, you don't like a woman on her knees? Didn't your fiancée go on her knees to get money from you so she could buy the crack she loves? You're so much bullshit!" Carmondy laughed again. "And a hypocrite. Did you ever tell your fiancé that you were once an addict? Do you tell her about the times you visited me and took hits with me? Looking at your face, I could tell that was information you did not share with her."

"Please. Get the hell out of my life. I am going to marry Rose. . ."

There was silence before I heard the unmistakable sounds of pleasure coming from both Eddie and Carmondy.

I only felt relieved.

Smiling to myself, I reached around the back of my dress for the zipper and unzipped the wedding dress, kicking it away from me. _Now. . .I can't walk out naked. There must be something suitable for me to wear so I can walk out. _The mysterious Carmondy from the restroom had proved useful a second time—I grabbed her dress and slipped it on me. The dress was tight on my body and I prayed it would not snap.

I left the wedding dress and ring he bought me, setting the items on the bed. I kept the shoes—ah, the shoes were too pretty to leave behind. Slipping them between my fingers, I exited the door, only taking a few minutes for me to make it to the spot where I was supposed to get married. People gave me curious glances as I walked by; I merely waved back and was on my way.

I wondered off, to the more private part of the beach, the other side of the pier. The beach was split into two by the pier: the public side and the private side, owned by a rich man. I didn't go on the other side of the pier right away. Instead, I strolled on the pier, observing as much marine life as I could. As I took in the calming air of the beach, I felt free with no hint of regret, despite what I had just witnessed and done.

I gathered enough courage to take a trip on the other side of the pier, the private side of the beach. There was a sense of ease as I walked about, close to the shore, allowing the lapping waves refresh the skin of my feet. This area of the beach. . .this was exactly where I had laid with a man for the very first time, where I had known the touch of a man for the first time, where I had gotten familiar with my stranger.

I continued to walk for countless minutes until I stumbled into a sight so majestic.

If I had still been a drug addict, I would have thought I was dreaming when I took notice of the view in front of me. But I had been sober for a while now, and my eyes and mind were not playing tricks on me. Someone was standing before me, staring off into the ocean, back to me.

The feelings of being able to witness the sight. . .I supposed that was how he had felt when he met me.

"I've never seen a sight so beautiful," I whispered loud enough for him to hear me, repeating the words he'd said to me when he met me. In truth, it was quite something seeing him like that, staring into the ocean, wind blowing through that beautiful, silky brown hair of his. Seeing him stand where he stood, facing the ocean, I couldn't help but feel a sense of ache, of desire, of hunger.

Dimitri stopped staring out into the ocean and chose to gaze at the ground.

"What a coincidence finding you here." I muttered, hoping I would receive a reaction from him. "I was strolling by. . .and bam!—here is such a sexy man standing in front of me. So tall and gorgeous and beautiful."

Dimitri finally turned around to look at me, raising a brow. "Are you medicated?" he asked me. I saw a smile play at his lips; I was sure the ache in my chest was caused by the great pining I felt for him.

"Been sober for three months and counting."

"I am glad," was all he said.

I moved closer to him, my hands eager to touch him.

"What are you doing here? It is private property."

I shrugged. "Checking out the sights."

"What do you want?" he inquired, giving me a face that suggested he didn't want me in his presence. But looking into his eyes—there was a whole different story in his eyes. "You have no right to be here as it is private property. Anything past the left side of the pier is private property."

I smiled at him. "Oh. . .so serious! You know. . .if you weren't aware of this, I came to this town five years ago. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if it actually happened—but, I am sure it happened. . .because I forget dreams easy. This memory of mine. . .I have _never_ forgotten and I never will forget. In my _memory._ . .there was a fun _you_, Dimitri. And. . .that fun _you_ and I made love on this side of the pier. "

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"Don't you see it? I have struck gold with you! I came to California one summer, not expecting to find gold, but I did. . ." I trailed off, giving him a purposeful look, allowing my eyes to say what my mouth hadn't said.

"Go back to your fiancé," he said, turning back to the ocean, before I had time to closely observe his expression to see if my words caused a response within him.

I tossed my hair to the side, putting a hand to my hip. "That is all you say! I don't have a fiancé! We were supposed to get married today, but I walked away."

"Then you should go back to him!" he snapped, moving to face me. His eyes blazed with an unknown emotion. "It isn't fair that you just walked away from him."

"It is fair, okay? He found a girl."

"He loves you," Dimitri muttered, none of the strong emotions of before present. "You can't change the way he feels about you."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. With my eyes closed, I muttered, "He found a girl. . .I saw them together. In a shower, no less. Even if I hadn't found them together, I would have walked out. Want to know why? Want me to humor you?"

"Make me choke on laughter," he spit out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am done pretending," I said, slowly sitting down against the sand of the beach. "I thought I loved Eddie but I was pretending. They always say you will never forget your first _true_ love and that is correct. I believe what my _memory _guy and I shared five years ago was true. I am never going to forget my first love. I love him and his name is Dimitri Belikov." I let out my last words in a whisper, tears following the release of my words.

As the silence continued, I couldn't help but notice the scene of five years ago of when we met had replicated. The sun was starting to set in and we were at the same exact spot where we had loved each other. Our feelings towards each other were different, the love was present now whereas before the feelings were unsure, but everything else was the same. And everything was still beautiful, especially the falling sun, the light that played on the surface of the ocean, highlighting the beauty.

"That is beautiful."

Dimitri looked at me and nodded. "You sure are."

At first, I pretended like I hadn't noticed, but the blush on my cheeks betrayed my feelings.

Again, he stayed quiet.

I stood up from the sand, wiping my backside from the excess sand. "Since you're not much for talking, I think I am going to leave you alone. See you later?" I grabbed my heels from the sand and padded through the sand, away from him. It was clear I was not wanted here.

"Hey. . ." he quietly called out.

I remained in spot, not turning to face him, my body language asking what he wanted.

"You forgot your wallet!"

I looked down at my hands and was confused. The wallet was in my hands.

When I turned around to ask him if was a bit mentally unstable, I noticed there was grin on his face.

"I am just kidding," he said. He looked my way, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you stay here for a few minutes? I know you have nowhere else to go. . .why don't you just stay here?"

"Because," I said, speaking slowly, "I assumed I wasn't wanted here, so I thought I would leave."

"Look, you just made an ass out of me," Dimitri said, still wearing that grin on his face, tone a teasing one. "The least you can do is stay with me for a few minutes. . .or hours"—he stopped talking, pretending to clear his throat—"or the whole day. We can. . .light up a bonfire and sing campfire songs, while you regale me with your life story."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes, but I was smiling.

"What do you say about shopping? It's Saturday and the supermarket—oh, but you don't know this as you haven't lived long enough in this town to know this secret. Oh, I guess the cat is out of the bag now."

I kept the smile on my face, but I wondered what he was talking about. This gorgeous manly man was blabbering like a nervous little boy. It was pricelessly adorable.

"Today is sample day at the market. We can check that out. Wait—do you like seafood?—because that is all we eat here in this Californian town, according to the stereotype. Let me tell you this funny story. . .a German girl came down to visit for a few days and she wondered why people didn't have guns on the beach. Apparently in her German town, people think we Californians surf all day long. . .and carry guns on the beach. . ."

I threw my head back and laughed, an amused feeling I hadn't been able to feel in forever as I was living in depression with Eddie.

"Well, you proved me wrong. . .you have not changed."

Dimitri grinned that gorgeous smile of his that made me want to roll around in the sand with him. . .doing things that weren't proper to talk about in front of children.

"Rose, I am still same boring me. . .but my mother does fear for the world if I ever spawn a kid."

"Well, I think he would be cute," I said, picturing a small version of this handsome male. "I wouldn't fear your kid. I know he would be a great man like yourself."

Dimitri looked at me with a serious look as he said his next words. "He or _she_ would be. . .something else,_ if_ he is product of my gametes mixing with the gametes that belong to the female I have in mind."

I was a little bit speechless. There was no doubt that Dimitri was talking about me.

"So. . .you're really not getting married?"

"Nope. . .he finally decided he wanted somebody else. I wanted somebody else as well. I have known _that _for a while."

Dimitri nodded. "Well. . .the seafood festival is today. . .are you up for eating seafood by the bucketful? People just dumb buckets of seafood on your table. Sounds weird. . .but the food is great. You know what? I am not going to ask. You're going with me to the seafood festival."

Dimitri took my hand, leading me away to wherever the seafood festival was taking place. We walked for a few minutes. I was just beginning to see some civilization ahead when he spoke again. "Just a heads up, my family is going to be there. Don't freak out. There is no reason to."

"What? We're not even a few feet away from the place and you're barely telling me this!"

He shrugged, opening the door of the restaurant for me. "You wanted to come along."

"You're a very funny man," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I was a bit nervous when he took me to his family, but as he mentioned, there was no reason to be uneasy. His family was a family you would normally see on those shows on TV, where the family was always very united, always cracking jokes, but always loved each other without conditions. So, we sat there for a couple of hours, trying to devour the buckets of seafood, having a nice time.

After departing from his family and the awesome food, and after almost begging him to allow me some hygiene minutes alone, we found ourselves going our separate ways. He told me to meet him back at the beach spot in a couple of minutes as I did whatever I did. The time he'd asked for passed. . .and now, I was walking back to the beach to meet him again.

When I reached the spot, the area was lit by candles and a mildly blazing bonfire. A blanket was laid out almost near the fire, not too close that it would burn, but close enough to where the heat of the fire could be felt.

"What is this?" I asked when I reached him completely.

I expected a romantic answer, but the reply I received was definitely not romantic.

"Since I know you have nowhere else to go, I made a makeshift bed for you. I thought you might like it, since it's near the beach and all. Though I warn you, this is private property. If you see people coming, get to running to avoid getting arrested for trespassing. I am not one for bailing people out of jail."

I waited, thinking it was some joke, but he gave me a serious look.

Instead of worrying, I began to laugh. "You're a bit psychotic. Putting me here just so I could get arrested."

Dimitri's smile was the "I am just messing with you" he wouldn't say.

I stood in front of him, unsure of what to say.

His eyes carefully admiring my body filled up for the conversation that wasn't happening between us.

"The dress is barely holding by a thread and you must be cold. . .let me give you something new." Dimitri stood up and went to the large rock wall. I was just beginning to think he was ghost that had passed _through_ the rock when I realized there was secretive door outlined in the rock. Curious, I followed after him, but when I reached the other side. . .I took notice of where I stood.

We were at the carnival where I had met Dimitri five years ago, the carnival that seemed of no use now.

He led me to a storage container. Inside the storage room, there were countless outfits inside.

This was a dream closet, millions of outfits to choose from—I had no idea what to pick out.

After some mental debate, I finally picked something.

"Out of all the outfits to choose from. . .you choose my old shirt?"

I held the shirt in my hands. "If I chose it. . .it must have been destined to be mine."

"Want to know something funny?"

I stripped out of the dress and into the shirt. "Hmm?"

"That is the shirt I was wearing when we met." Dimitri closed his eyes, smoothing my hair back with his fingers. He moved closer to me, so close, I was squeezed against the wall of the storage room and his chest. "Rose, I am done pretending. I know what I want in this life and I know I want you. I know there won't be anyone else for us. . .because we're meant to be. "

"Dimitri, that is what I have been wanting to tell you. But you never listen, you stubborn ass!"

Dimitri grinned, muttering, "Told you there was a reason why my mother fears a second me in this world. . .I am too stubborn. But back to what you were saying—you should have spoken louder! Maybe I would have listened."

"Oh, my God," I mumbled, ready to kill the stubborn male. "Why don't you just stop your rambles. . .and just kiss me?"

Dimitri pulled away from me, pretending to be serious. I could see the humor in his eyes, though. "No. Can _I _have a kiss, beautiful?"

"You want a kiss?" I asked challengingly. When he nodded, I told him, "Come and get it."

And I was off, running away from him, back to the beach.

As he chased me, both of us laughing like two maniacs crazy in love with each other—I had the lead only for second or two, before he managed to capture me in his hands, wasting no time in kissing my lips. Still kissing me, he led me back to the location of the blanket he had laid out, where he gently placed me as he moved on top of me, slathering me with kisses.

In a matter of minutes, we were both without clothes, both hungry and passionate for the other. He took his time in pleasing me, and I did the same. When we finally couldn't take _just _teasing any longer, Dimitri moved back on top of me, closer to me, kissing my lips, while he shifted against me a couple times before his manhood found its way into me.

I shuddered with the first stroke, bringing him closer to me, connecting closer to him, going deeper than we already were. I focused on him, on trying to please him. But that didn't work out well because soon, I forgot where I was, forgot what my name was. . .forgot about _absolutely_ everything.

But Dimitri never left my mind, the love I had him for him never left my mind.

It wasn't long before Dimitri was at his climax, me following within seconds.

Dimitri and I scooted closer to each other, needing each other for warmth.

"That was just like I remembered," he muttered with closed eyes but with a smile on his face.

"Only a bit more perfect. . ." I yawned. "I am tired," I whispered. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Were you dreaming of me?" he teased.

"I always dream of you."

"So do I."

The happiness was evident on my face as my eyes began to close.

"Are you really falling asleep on me?"

I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. "Yes. I told you I was tired. And our lovemaking has really tired me some more. I want to go to sleep."

"You can't go to sleep," he contradicted.

"Hey, I better get some sleep, in case cops do arrest me for trespassing."

"They won't. I forgot to mention this. . .I am owner of this land. This private side is rightfully mine. And the carnival is mine. The first owner passed on and gave it to me. Long story told short, I am owner of this land and cops won't arrest you. . .unless I ask them to." He chuckled darkly once.

I kept my eyes closed. "I should have known. But why is the carnival not in service any longer?"

"It will be soon," he said. "That is where I plan to get married."

There was a bit of silence.

"Rose. . ."

"Hmm?"

"I am tired as well."

There was a bit more silence.

"Before I go to sleep, I want to know that when I wake up. . .I want to know you're not going to be gone. I want to know that you're going to stay with me for as long as you live. I want to know—if you will marry me?"

That is when my eyes shot open.

"You want to marry me?"

"Did I stutter?" There was only seriousness in his eyes.

I was stunned and incapable of speech.

"I want to marry you. . .and I want to know if you want to marry me? I know our relationship, whatever there is of it, I know it is definitely not like normal relationships. But regardless of what might have happened between us, I know we have the same feelings towards each other. . .we are madly in love with each other. We met five years ago. . .and if we met again, then that is definitely a sign that we are destined to be together. So, will you marry me—"

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

He kissed me again, pulling me close to him, his kiss filled with a million promises of the future.

As we finished loving each other for the second time, our eyes barely could stay open.

"I know what I will definitely be doing tonight," he whispered against my skin.

"What would that be?"

"Dreaming of you."

**The end**

**Thanks for reading! Share the thoughts:)**

**-Melissa **

**PS: I will write a 1,000 word Epilogue. Be on the lookout. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks Mandy for creating such an awesome contest and allowing me to be a part of it! And thanks to all who read! **

**Epilogue: The Every Day Portrait **

The sun was eager to shine and shine it did, as it had pushed away the cloudy mess the prior night had become. It was nice to wake up with the sunrise as it tickled my face; hearing the endless but distant sounds of the waves crashing in to shore adding an even nicer touch to the morning. But it was the best feeling in the world waking up next the love of my life, feeling his arms around me, not having to do or say anything to _know _that he was completely in love with me, knowing his love was unconditional and timeless.

My eyes opened to find a gorgeous smile on the face and in the eyes of my charming husband.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, taking on of his fingers, tracing the outline of my lips.

"Hey there, handsome. . ." I allowed for my words to trail off as I pressed a casual peck against Dimitri's lips, pressing my body closer to his. Immediately, with no more suggestions or encouragements from me, Dimitri put his arm around me, pushing me even closer to him. He kissed my lips again, fast, but with the simple kiss, my mind detected such strong emotions. Among the feelings were lust, wanting. . .but _love _overpowered every other emotion present.

My lips formed a smile, while I closed my eyes and took pleasure in the moment with my amazing husband.

Of course, the peacefulness of the morning could not be enjoyed for long because soon we heard noises coming from somewhere in the house.

Dimitri chuckled, leaning back against the bed. "That is our wakeup call."

I stretched and yawned. "That is _your_ wakeup call. Saturdays and Sundays are Rose's days off, remember?"

He blew me a kiss and after quickly getting ready for the day ahead, he walked to another area of the house.

Not for the first time in my life, I was thankful I had married Dimitri Belikov.

Without my husband inside the bed with me, I decided to help Dimitri out. So once I was done showering and changing, I made my way into the kitchen. As I walked through the hallway of the beach home Dimitri and I owned, I caught glimpses of my past and present, visible to me in the form of portraits.

The picture that always caused my heart to beat a tad bit faster was the one of Dimitri and me on our wedding day. It was the simplest wedding, happening right in the comfort of our backyard, our backyard being the beach. My parents, Dimitri's family, and a few friends of here and there were present. I wore a casual wedding gown made out of tulle and lace; he wore khaki pants and white loose shirt. After the ceremony, Dimitri and I thanked everyone for attending, politely kicked them out of the "reception". After everyone was gone, Dimitri and I celebrated together in the comfort of our recently purchased home.

It had been a casual event. . .but anyone present could tell the couple getting married definitely did not have casual feeling toward the other; the couple, Dimitri and I, only had intense feelings for each other.

The day Dimitri and I had married. . .It was the unification of soulmates.

With a sigh, I moved on from the wall of pictures to the kitchen.

Steps before I reached the kitchen, I had to admire the beautiful every day portrait I had in front of me. The picture never was the same each day. . .but as most pictures did, this picture spoke a thousand words, a thousand words of happiness and delight.

Dimitri made my life easier, a million times easier, bringing amazingness into every second of my life. Of course, I didn't just love him because he made my life easier. I loved him because he loved me, gave me the love I had been seeking for ever since I learned love existed. But I loved him most for allowing me to experience something I hadn't exactly been able to experience I as grew up.

Dimitri gave me the gift of family.

"Mom!" three boy voices yelled when I was spotted.

A grin overpowering my lips, I went past the kitchen to the outdoor dinner table where my three beautiful boys sat, giving each a hug and a cheek, earning a couple of whines and groans as my lipstick stained their faces.

It wonderful, this amazing gift Dimitri had treated me with.

"How are my babies?"

"Bored. We want to go play on the beach but daddy doesn't let us," whined Joshua, my oldest baby.

"Mommy, can we go? Please. We've been good boys all week," came from the second kid, Andy. "This house is so boring!" Both Andy and Joshua looked longingly toward the ocean.

The third boy—I had no favorite from my kids and there wasn't one a I loved more than the other. . .but the third boy, Dalton, really had me crazy. He was so much like his father, loving, caring, and reasonable, while the other two were just as _unoriginal_—for lack of a better term—as me. With a serious look, he turned to his older brothers. "No. Remember, what daddy said. We have to help mommy clean the house, we have to clean our rooms, and we have to do one good thing today before we can go to the beach."

I smiled over at my son, leaning over and giving him a huge kiss. "Let your two brothers work. . .you're going to stay with me and we're going to splash around on the beach. And we're going to go buy ice cream. But shhh—don't tell your brothers," I whispered very quietly in his ear.

In a total cute manner that just warmed my heart and brought a large dose of love inside me, he began to laugh quietly, putting both his hands over his mouth to hide his chuckles from his brothers.

"Oh, kid! You're so adorable!"

Dalton stopped laughing, giving me a serious look. "Thank you, Mom. But do you know. . .you're very beautiful."

I was so moved I embarrassingly shed a tear. I enveloped third boy into my arms, hugging him tight. The other two boys detested any caring touch from Dimitri and me, a similar trait of my childhood, so that was a lost cause.

"Boys, I love you all so much."

"And what about this little monster in my hands?" asked Dimitri, coming outside, with a large plate of food for the boys in one hands and an infant baby in the other.

"That little monster," I began, reaching for the baby in his hands, knowing it was a failed attempt, since the baby never would leave father's side, "I love very much." Dimitri kept hold of the latest addition to the Belikov family, kissing both her cheeks. Dimitri and I had been happy with three boys but before I knew it, I had been pregnant with the last. Dimitri and I had been told we were expecting another boy. . .but when I gave birth, our desperately wanted baby girl came out; we named her Aliana.

And from right then and there Aliana had been daddy's little girl.

I stuck my tongue out the little girl. In response, she only gave her five-month old baby laugh, hiding her face into Dimitri's chest. As always, every little thing she did, her father was wonderstruck.

Dimitri grinned, setting the food on the table, leaning down to kiss my lips, hugging as much as he could of me with his arm. "Sweetheart, happy fifth wedding anniversary."

I clung to him for a second. "Well, this is awkward. Isn't it usually the guy that forgets the wedding anniversary?"

Dimitri shrugged, smiling. "Don't sweat it. . .I just remembered too."

I looked over at Dimitri as he took a seat at the other end of the table. "Has it really been five years since we married?"

Dimitri nodded, grinning. "The real question is: Are you ready for five more years?"

"Five more years?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"I mean. . .sixty more years?"

"That is more like it," I said, looking around the table at my children, at my husband. "I am ready for sixty years more. I am ready for a lifetime with you. I have always been ready for a lifetime with you."

"Good. Because if you haven't already, you'll come to know I am not planning to ever leave you."

"Same here, Belikov. If you were planning for death to separate us, you're wrong. I am going to follow you. . .and I am going to be with you."

"Just what I wanted to hear, Hathaway."

Dimitri and I looked at each other and laughed.

Looking at my husband and four beautiful children, I knew this must have been a dream.

This probably was still a dream.

If our life was a dream, this was by the far the best dream, far better than anything we could have ever dreamed of.

**Thanks for reading! Share the thoughts:) **

**-Mel**


End file.
